a new start
by indnangel
Summary: i love naley {i changed the title from a wonderful new beginning}
1. the wake up call

                        Haley woke in the morning in Nathan's arms. Startled at first and then the events of the night before hit her like a lightning bolt. She immediately woke Nathan realizing he hadn't call deb the night before. 

                        Nathan woke smiling, gazing into Haley's eyes. 

Nathan: hey beautiful

{Nathan leaned in to give Haley a kiss but…}

Haley: Did u call your mom last night?

Nathan: {sigh} no

Haley: call her now

Nathan: ill talk to her later

Haley: no now

Nathan: why?

Haley: she's probably worried sick

Nathan: {sigh} If it will make you happy {he leans in and kisses her cheek} ill call her now

Haley: thank you

{On the phone with deb}

Nathan: hey mom

Deb: where are u? Are u okay?

Nathan: mom calm down I'm fine. I'm at Haley's.

Deb: why didn't u call me? Why did u run away?

Nathan: I had to talk to Haley and I was to tired to go any where else so Haley offered to let me spend the night and I kind of forgot to call… I'm sorry

Deb: fine met me at the café at 3 and we'll talk

Nathan: okay

Deb: I love u Nathan don't ever forget that

Nathan: I won't… I love you to mom

{Now talking to Haley}

Nathan: happy now

Haley: very much so…than you {she said in her most innocent voice}

Nathan: come here {laughing –grabs Haley into a huge bear hug}

Haley:{laughing} come on … ill make you some breakfast.

            Haley gets out of bed and Nathan realizes Haley is wearing the pajamas he bought her on the date Brooke had set them up on.

Nathan: Haley

Haley: yeah?

Nathan: Haley your beautiful and …

Haley: thank you and what?

Nathan: I think I'm in love with you

Haley: {looking shocked and happy at the same time} I think I love you too

Nathan: you do?

Haley: yeah… I do

            Nathan grabbed Haley back into bed a kissed her passionately. Haley loved the feeling of her lips against her and never wanted it to stop. After what seemed like for ever they pulled apart out of breath and smiling.

Haley: come on {pulling Nathan out of  bed }


	2. A new day

Note-I kind of got the truth or dare Idea from another author but I changed it so thanks

Haley: You can go change into something of my brothers, while I get things started

Nathan: okay. Which room is his?

Haley: the one down the hall

Nathan: okay thanks

He was about to leave but turned around and quickly and kissed Haley on the cheek. Then he ran up stair and returned with in minutes wearing blue jeans and a large white wife beater under a nice blue button down shirt.

Nathan: so…

Haley: so… what?

Nathan: I have an idea.

Haley: do u now?

{Nathan's arms now around Haley's waist}

Nathan: Why don't we have breakfast in bed? 

Haley: because if we do I won't get to work on time

Nathan: who says u have to go to work anyway?

{Kissing Haley's neck}

Haley: u know I have to go…but I'll make it up to u

Nathan: really…. How?

Haley: well u'll have to wait and see won't u

Nathan: Please just a little clue 

{He said with a pouting face and puppy dog eyes. His arm still around Haley's waist while she cooked him pancakes.}

Haley: here {see handed him plate of pancakes} I have to get ready and then Ill take u to the café.

Nathan: ok… Oh and hales...

Haley: yeah?

Nathan: I love you

Haley: {with a big smile} I love you too

{At the café}

Nathan and Haley walk in hand and hand. Lucas sees, and asks if he can talk to Haley in private. Deb and Nathan have a talk as well.

Haley: what?

Lucas: what the hell was that?

Haley: what … we were only holding hands 

Lucas: since when do u hold hands with him?

Haley: we made up after the date… and I guess I just forgot to tell u {she said as she put on her apron}

Lucas: since when do u forget to tell me things?

Haley: Luke it's not that big a deal… I forgot I'm sorry

{Haley gives Lucas a hug}

Lucas: yeah fine whatever… lets hang out later

Haley: okay … around six bring Peyton and I'll bring Nathan

{Nathan and Deb}

Deb: I was worried sick… u could have at least called

Nathan: I know mom I'm sorry

Deb: There is no easy way to say this but…I through r father out… I'm through with him and his ways

Nathan: mom…why?

Deb: I know what u did wasn't u it was ur father, and I don't want u to put up with it any more and I don't want to put up with any more {almost crying}

Nathan: mom I'm kind of happy u did what u did

Nathan took Deb into a hug and said "I'm proud of u".

{Later at the café}

Haley: hey Peyton, Luke…so what r we doing tonight

Lucas: we were thinking about heading to Tim's party

Nathan: {holding Haley's hand} yea sure lets go, we'll take my car

{At Tim's house}

Brooke: Oh hey you guys ur just in time for a friendly round of truth or dare

Everyone gathered around in the den

Haley sat on Nathan's lap because there was no room on the couch. He had his arms around her giving her little butterfly kisses on the neck. Lucas and Peyton were sitting next to them talking in their own little world.

Brooke: ok let's start. I'll go first…um okay Nathan…truth or dare?

Nathan :{ looking at Haley} umm….dare

Brooke: okay then kiss Peyton on the lips like u did before u broke up

Nathan looked at Peyton who looked at him and then looked at Lucas. Lucas kept a strong harsh stare on Nathan. Then Nathan stared at Haley who looked both worried and shocked. Brooke just stared and smiled drunkenly. 

Brooke: well

Nathan then looked at Peyton again. He got up not before whispering in Haley's ear "this doesn't mean anything…I love u". Peyton stood up next to him, Lucas still holding her hand. 

Nathan: {whispering} u don't have to do this

Peyton: just get it over with

Nathan leaned in a gentle kissed Peyton on the lips.

Brooke: uh, uh, uh that wasn't the dare… I said before u broke up

Nathan: I kissed her now give it a rest

Nathan sat back down to find Haley wasn't there. He looked at Lucas who looked both pissed and relieved. 

Nathan: where's hales 

Lucas: she went somewhere …I guess to get a drink

Nathan walked out of the room and found Haley on the patio. Nathan walked out and put his arms around her and she just shrugged them off. She began to walk out but Nathan called after her.

Nathan: hales wait…


	3. jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but I would love to own the lovely James lafferty

Comments and Suggestions dually noted … thanks

Haley: what?

Nathan: It didn't mean anything…. If u were there u would have seen I barely touched her

Haley: but why did u do it in the first place

            With his arms around her and looking into her eyes-

Nathan: it was a game nothing more… I love u not Peyton

Haley: yeah I know…I'm sorry

Nathan: don't be, u know u r kind of cute when you're jealous

Haley: {breaking away} I was not jealous

Nathan: {pulling her back in} u know u were

Haley: maybe just a little

            Nathan kissed Haley slowly at first and it grew more passionate every second. They broke apart after what seemed like eternity. Both out of breath but completely happy. Nathan began kissing Haley's neck but after she had caught her breath they began kissing more passionately. They stopped when they felt like they were being watched. They turned their heads realizing that almost everyone at the party was watching them with such interest. Suddenly the crowd began whistling and clapping. Haley and Nathan couldn't hold back the laughter.

Haley: it's getting late

Nathan: come on I'll take u  home


	4. tutoring jake

NOTE- I would like to say that the Jake idea I got from sassyangel05 {secrets} p.s- her story is great

Later at school on Monday 

                        {In the locker rooms}

{Haley was called in to talk to whitey Durham} 

            Haley was a little worried about going through the boy's locker room. But she had to go talk to coach. She was also worried why she was called in.

Haley: well here goes nothing

                        She said as she opened the doors to the locker room. In her mind she repeated "walk in like there's nothing out of the unusual". She strut down the isles with her high heel boots clunking as she walked. She walked down an isle of lockers were she spotted Lucas and Nathan. A few of their team mates were standing next to them. A guy Haley didn't know whistled and Nathan smacked him in the stomach. Nathan couldn't believe how great she looked in her mini jeans skirt and black top that had ties down the side tied tight enough that u could see her amazing figure and the ties were stretched apart so u could see a little skin from her sides as well. Her boots up to her knees. She didn't look like the normal Haley and that caught Nathan and Lucas off guard. They just stared blankly. 

Haley: hey Nathan, Lucas {she said before turning the corner with a new attitude}

Nathan &Lucas: uhh…hey

            Haley knocked on whiteys door. The door was unlocked so she let her self in.

Haley: hey coach you called me

Coach: yea umm… do u know Jake Gegalski?

Haley: yea…

            All day Nathan had been thinking about how amazing Haley had looked during practiced… but he also wanted to know why she was there, and why she was dressed like that and going through a boys locker room. A hint of jealousy washed over him as he saw Haley walking down the hall way, and guys staring at her.

Nathan: Haley, hey

Haley: hey Nat what's up?

            She said as she kissed him on the cheek and started unlocking her locker. It was the end of the day and Nathan was carrying his large gym bag which meant he had practice.

Haley: Nathan, don't u have to go to practice?

Nathan: {seeming like he had forgotten} oh, yeah I'll call u later

                        Nathan quickly gave Haley a kiss on the cheek. At around 5 o'clock practice was almost over. The door to the gym opened and shut with a loud thud. The whole team turned to look as Haley walked across the gym towards whitey. She smiled at Nathan and Lucas who were waving at her. Whitey than yelled that practice was over and called Jake to come and talk to him and Haley in his office.

Whitey: Jake this is Haley

Jake: yea…uh Lucas friend right?

Haley: yea hi

Jake: hi

Whitey: Haley is going to be ur tutor, she knows that u need help and has offered to help under any circumstance, catch my drift

Jake: umm…. Yeah

Haley: Jake don't worry I won't tell any one 

Jake: thanks, so when do we meet

Haley: how about tonight we can study and I'll take care of Christie while u go out and have some fun

Jake: u don't have to

Haley: no problem, just get ready we can study for an hour and then u can go

Jake: thanks

Haley: like I said no problem {laughing} now go get ready

            Nathan caught up with Haley as she was leaving with Jake.

Nathan: hey hales

Haley: hey

Nathan: we're u going?

Haley: oh, coach asked me to tutor Jake so we're going to his place

Nathan: Why? What's wrong with the tutoring center?

Haley: {speaking to Jake} can u wait in the car for me

Jake: {laughing/knowing Nathan was jealous} yea sure {now talking to Nathan} catch u later, man

Nathan: yea, later

Haley: {now talking to Nathan} Nat don't worry, we are only studying

Nathan: u never came to my house when we started tutoring

Haley :{ laughing/putting her arms around Nathan's neck} that's because I didn't like u then

Nathan: that's not funny

Haley: yes it is {giving Nathan a kiss on the lips}

            They didn't stop until Nathan's team mates started applauding.

Haley: I have to go I'll call u later

Nathan :{ calling after Haley} what about the party?

Haley: oh…um I can't go…sorry

Nathan: why? {but Haley already had run out of the gym}


	5. babysitting

            Jake and Haley had their tutoring session and Jake was upstairs in his room getting ready to go out. Jake had a baby girl recently and was unable to really stay focused on social and school related activities. Coach Durham was the only one who knew about Christie jakes little daughter. Coach asked Haley to tutor and baby sit for Jake if she had time, and she agreed. Tonight Haley was taking care of Chris for the first time and Jake was a little conscious. Haley told him to relax and that she was going to take the baby to her house so her mom could be there just incase. After a while Jake began to calm down he kissed his baby on the forehead and waved to Haley good bye.

Now at Haley's

            Haley had been watching TV with little Chris in her arms when her cell started to vibrate. She had put it on vibrate so it wouldn't wake Chris. She answered the phone and on the other end of the call was the sweet voice of Nathan.

Haley: hello

Nathan: hey baby. What r u doing?

Haley: Nothing u?

Nathan: I was wondering if I could come over.

Haley: what happened to the party?

Nathan: u weren't going so I didn't want to go.

Haley: Nathan I'm babysitting

Nathan: who's baby

Haley: Oh…um u don't know the guy

Nathan: oh…ok, so I'll baby sit with u and it'll give us a chance to talk.

Haley: yeah okay. I'll see u in a little bit.

Nathan: k, I love u. bye.

Haley: I love u to, bye.

            Haley immediately called Jake and told him Nathan was coming over. They agreed that Haley would have to keep the baby over night. A few minutes later Chris had fallen asleep. Haley went up to her room knowing that Nathan would just let himself in. She formed a little fortress around Chris with pillows so she wouldn't fall Haley just sat there watching the beautiful baby without realizing Nathan had entered the room.

Nathan: hey baby

Haley: hey 

            Nathan gave Haley a kiss and Haley was taken in by it. She immediately crabbed his shirt and pulled him down stairs and for what seemed like eternity but was only really an hour the made out in Haley's living room. The baby began crying when it found its self in the dark alone. Haley ran upstairs leaving a dumbstruck Nathan on the coach. Haley was rocking the baby to sleep when Nathan came in. he sat down next to her.

Nathan:  u look so beautiful holding her

Haley: thanks

Nathan: Haley, I love u

Haley: I love u too {she leaned in and kissed him}

            The rest of the night went by in a blur. Nathan left around 1 in the morning and Jake was coming to pick up Christie around 6. Haley went to sleep next to the baby. She slept about 4 hours before the baby woke her up. She changed the baby and feed it just in time for Jake to come by. She gave her back to Jake and headed back to bed. All morning haley sleep before she realized she had work at 12. It was already 12:30 and she was going to be killed by Deb. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower and ran to her car. Within 10 minutes she was at the café. Lucas was laughing when Haley walked in because he knew she was going to get it. Ever since Karen went to Italy Deb has been taking the café to seriously. Haley was receiving a lecture from Deb when Nathan came in and put his arms around her waist from behind her. Haley whispered in his ear "not now". Why? he asked playfully. But Haley only shrugged him of and looked at Deb who had a smile on her face. Mom can I borrow Haley for a minute, Nathan asked. Sure, Deb replied. Nathan pulled Haley outside and asked her if anything was wrong. Haley replied with a simple no and said she had to go to work and that she would call him later. She started to walk away from a very upset looking Nathan and she turned around kissed him hard on the mouth and said she would make it up to him. Nathan couldn't help but smile.

Later that night Nathan was over Haley's house supposedly studying, When Haley's cell rang. Haley broke away from Nathan's grip to answer it but Nathan grabbed her back and said "don't answer it" while he kissed her neck. She broke free once again and answered the phone. While Haley was talking Nathan positioned himself next to her kissing her neck. This made her giggle like a little school girl and Nathan loved it. On the phone Haley was talking to her now very close friend Peyton. Peyton was invited to a party at the beach the next day and since Lucas was going she figured asking Haley and Nathan would be a great idea. Haley agreed and asked Nathan who said "it sounds like fun" and went back to kissing Haley's neck. The rest of the night was filled with watching a movie on the TV and making out both things Nathan was very fond of.


	6. The new haley

          Later that night Nathan took Haley home. When he reached her house he leaned in to kiss her but she turned and he got her cheek. Before he could say anything Haley was out the door and running up the stairs to her front door. Nathan sighed as Haley walked into her then dark house without even turning to say goodbye. But Nathan knew that he shouldn't push it. Haley had already forgiven him for what happened that night but he understood the thought disgusted her.

HALEY"S POINT OF VIEW

          We reached my house, my stomach was in knots the rest of the night and now in his car for a kiss he so anxiously awaited. I saw him lean in but I turned my cheek. I saw the pain in his eyes it really did hurt me to see Nathan… my Nathan hurt. If in any other situation I would have run to him, consoled him…I would have held him in my arms until the pained had stopped, but not this time I caused the pain. I was the one who made his heart sink… I love him I do it's just the thought kept running through my head. Him with all of those girls… doing something so terrible to Peyton. I had known "about him" but I never thought…It was just all so disgusting. I ran to my room. My parents weren't home so they didn't see my as I broke down on the way up there. As if by some weird coincidence Peyton had decided to call as I entered my room. I told her about everything and I also confessed to her that I saw Nathan differently tonight. I told her I saw him like everyone had always told me he was. All she said was "he loves u… I know it, you know it, everyone knows it even Brooke, I mean, come on she even stopped flirting with him. Just wait and see how thins play out, okay?" all I could say was alright. A few minutes more of talking and then we said our goodnights and hung up.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

          That day I completely tried to ignore or stay away from Nathan. I had just walked out of her 1st period science class when I heard whispers of gossip buzzing around school. I walked over to Peyton and Brooke who had 2nd period health with me, so we could walk together. Brooke looked at me before she said "I am so sorry". I just responded with a confused gesture. Peyton chimed in "I guess you don't know what all the gossip is about, do u?" I simply answered with shaking my head. "Well, yesterday with the whole THING, people are saying…you're a prude and Nathan screwed most them while the two of you were going out. They are also saying that he's only dating you out of pity and to spite Lucas." Brooke just kept apologizing; I kept reassuring her that I was okay and that I wasn't mad at her. Almost as if Peyton could hear what I was thinking she asked me I wanted to skip the rest of the day. I could only nod while I bite my lip, because if I spoke I would most likely burst out crying. I got in Brooke's car and Peyton drove her own and we all went back to my house. After 2 or 3 hours of magazines, ice cream and makeovers {like totally like clueless afternoon like} Brooke came up with an idea. Peyton and I listened attentively at the words coming out of her mouth. Brooke's plan was to prove the people that what they thought about me was completely wrong. Peyton and I were a little cautious of this plan. Why should she care what people thought. Brooke just brought up a good fact, did I really want people to think Nathan was using me when everyone close to us knew he definitely wasn't, and I would have to defend our relationship but this way we didn't have to say anything because words weren't necessary. Peyton looked at me and said she didn't think it was that bad of an idea. So I, of course agreed. So we went to Brookes house but we stopped at Peyton's to get her stuff, we all decided that we were going to have a sleepover so they can "doll me up" tomorrow before school. We then went to Brookes house were they picked out what they thought would look the sexiest on me. They picked out an outfit for every day left in the week and extras just for parties and stuff. First they picked out a very tight low-Low rise pair of jeans and a very tight very short baby tank that was a very light shade of blue. Next they picked out a very shot skirt and a no back halter that was a seductive red. Then they picked out another one of Brookes very low rise jeans and a short red baby tee that had Abercrombie written on the chest. This time they picked out a pair of low rise jean caprice with a very tight white tank top that completely revealed part of my stomach above my naval and everything under it that was not covered by the pants and on top of that a very cute black zip hoody. For social events Peyton and I picked out anything we thought Brooke would wear on a daily bases. They rest of the night was spent on picking out the perfect color make up for my outfits. Since my parents were gone for a month the girls decided to sleepover for the week. At around 9 o'clock Nathan called my house. The girls and I had come back to my house a while ago and were watching a movie in my room. I answered the phone and on the other line was a very worried sounding Nathan. He asked me about how I was taking everything and he kept asking me if I believed them and he kept telling me that they weren't true and that he loved me. I told him I loved him and that I didn't believe them and that he shouldn't worry because I'm not taking it lying down. I quickly added "I'm gonna prove to them u don't need to cheat on me to get what you want". I then said "I love you" and hung up the phone before he could ask any questions. 


	7. mission accomplished

HALEY"S POINT OF VIEW

The next morning

          The only part of the plan I dread was the fact that we had to wake up so early. Since this whole thing was for me Peyton and Brooke made me take a shower first then Brooke because it was her idea and then Peyton who slept perfectly well compared the two of us. When Peyton got out of the shower Brooke was already straitening my hair so it looked pin drop straight and I didn't hurt that she put something in my hair to make it shine. Next they picked out which outfit I would wear today and finally decided on the outfit with caprices and he very tight white tank top with one change instead of the caprice I was gonna wear the LOW low rise jeans.. I put it on forgetting to take the barbell out of my naval. Peyton gasped and I tried to cover it with my arm. She pulled it away and said half surprised and half proud "Haley James you ARE a wild woman". Brooke who as well had hers pierced said "perfect we can top that outfit off with this". She handed me a little silver butterfly that had three white gems hanging from it. I started to put it in and realized I couldn't wear it. I gave it back to Brooke and she asked me what I was doing. "I can't wear that no one not even Luke knows I have it." Peyton replied "well now he will just put it on so I can do your makeup". I took out the barbell and inserted the butterfly. I sat on my computer chair while Peyton did my makeup. During this whole makeover Brooke was trying to find the perfect shoes for me to wear. She found a perfect pair {she claimed} in my sister Danielle's room. Done said Peyton as she stepped back to look at her handy work. Peyton had put a white eye liner over my eyelids and added a barely visible blue tint. But for some reason I did look and feel a lot better than usual. She put a clear gloss on my lips and gave me the tube. "in case of touch ups" Peyton stated in a matter of fact voice. Brooke than handed me a pair of black leather high heel boots that went up above my ankles. The heel was maybe 3 to 4 inches high. Peyton and Brooke got ready and we all got into Peyton's car and drove to school. Normally I would have been happy with the top down but Brooke wouldn't hear of it. She stated very clearly "The wind will ruin her perfect hair that I worked an hour on".

AT SCHOOL {nobody's pov}

 Haley and Peyton got out of the front seats and Brook got out of the back. "Are u ready?" Peyton asked Haley. Haley's only response "I'm as ready as I'll ever be". Haley led the girls into the school a new attitude in her walk that even people around them noticed her. Peyton and Brooke noticed this as they walked through the halls and the only words spoken were "mission accomplished". Peyton and Brooke still walking behind Haley to their lockers which were conveniently next to each other. The two girls stopped at Their lockers as they watched Haley walk towards Nathan, who was standing at his locker with his friends. Nathan had realized his friends were no longer listening to him but pretty much drooling over some hott chick that was probably walking by. He turned around to look at who they were drooling over and saw Haley. His mouth dropped open as he stared at her beautiful face even prettier because of the makeup, then his eyes wandered to her bare midriff and caught hold of the sinuous butterfly ring.  Then realizing that his friends and most of the guys in the school were considering his girl being theirs he jumped back to reality. Haley reached Nathan and without giving Nathan a chance to talk she took his head in her hands and kissed him with the same passion she had the other night at the beach. Nathan was taken in by the kiss and he gently pushed her against the locker and kissed with such a passion it scared him that she let him do that **in public**. He pulled away noticing all eyes were on them. Haley just gave him one last kiss and walked back to her locker.


	8. How dare u

 Later that day during lunch

            Haley was about to enter the lunch room when a familiar voice of a very perky brunette came from behind her. She turned around and saw Peyton and Brooke coming up to her.

Peyton: hey

Haley: hey

Brooke: so how's your day been?

Haley: I think it has been the best day yet

            Giggling the girls walked over to a table. Haley sat at one side and Peyton and Brooke sat opposite her. Nathan came up and sat next to Haley his arm around her waist. He kissed her bare shoulders and with that cue Brooke and Peyton walked away.

Nathan: hey baby. {He looked around making sure no guys were staring at her}

Haley: {smiling} hey

            With out expecting it Haley leaned toward him and kissed him again with the same passion as in the morning. She allowed his tongue to take control as she gave into every lustful move he made. Haley knew that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her but she sensed something was wrong. She broke away from Nathan out of breath and confused and sure enough Lucas had a disgusted look on his face as he left.

            Haley gave Nathan a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the lunch room. Nathan confused went to the table where his friends sat. He was greeted with praises from the guys and nasty looks from the cheerleaders except Peyton and Brooke.

            Every since Nathan and Haley and Peyton and Lucas got together they had formed a very tight circle that also included Brooke. Nathan and Lucas even considered them selves Brothers. Sometimes.

            Haley chased Lucas down the hall way before he stopped to acknowledge her. Haley now out of breath looked into Lucas' eyes. She knew it couldn't be because it was Nathan she was kissing But Lucas was mad.

Haley: Luke what's wrong?

Lucas: What did u do to ur self?

Haley: What?

Lucas: look at u…

Haley: Excuse me? {Haley said seething} You look at girls and you like girls that wear what I'm wearing right now. So it's okay for them to wear this but on me you think it's sluttish.  What gives you the right to say that to me? 

Lucas: Because they dress like that because that's who they are- {cut off by Haley}

Haley: what because I'm not popular u think u have the right to tell me to dress differently? You think u have the right to tell me that only pretty, popular cheerleaders are aloud to wear something that makes them look remotely hott?

Lucas: But you don't look hott… You look like a tramp. {Immediately realizing what he had said}

                                    Haley slapped Lukas straight across the face.


	9. crying

Haley turned around and began to run. Lucas didn't even try to stop her. Haley went back to the lunch room to get he stuff. She went to the table she was sitting at a mere 15 minutes ago, before her world came crashing down. Her stuff wasn't there and then she noticed Nathan had taken he stuff to his table. Haley walked over and reached for her stuff. 

Nathan pulled her onto the seat playfully and then realized her eyes were tearing.

A worried look came upon Nathan's face. "Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice.

With out looking in Nathan's eyes Haley said she was fine and began to walk away. 

Nathan looked over at Brooke and Peyton who were equally worried and confused.

Nathan got up and followed Haley into the tutoring center. He saw her on the floor crying hysterically. Nathan was immediately at her side. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Baby, what's wrong?" was all he could say. Seeing her like this broke his heart and he didn't know how long he could stand it. 

Between gasps of air she said "L…L… Lucas. He called me a tramp because of the way I dress and act and…"

"He doesn't mean it" Nathan said relieved it wasn't something terrible but pissed that his half brother would do that to Haley, His best friend and Nathan's girl friend.

"But what if he's right. I don't belong… with your group or…" Haley was quickly cut of by Nathan.

"Haley I love you… I could care less if any other girl I dated in the past ran of crying but I cared when you did… I tore me up to see you like this and don't want to see you like this again… As for you changing your self you didn't have to, I loved you the way you were before but being able to your skin a little more didn't hurt either." Nathan said with a smile and a slight laugh.

Haley slapped his shoulder playfully before saying thank you. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

Nathan got up and offered Haley his hand. She took it and they walked to their next class.

* short I know sorry! But I had a great idea for a new story but ill still write this one promise


End file.
